This invention relates to materials for fabrication into vacuum chucks, vacuum tweezers, remotely controlled hands, and other products which are used in handling Si wafers in the semiconductor industry, as in cleaning, transferring, and surface-treating the wafers, and which therefore should be protected against the deposition or adsorption of dirt and other impurities; materials for various industrial mirrors and other devices in which the existence of pores is to be avoided; and materials for pieces in the field of personal ornaments, including tie-pins, earrings, and pendants, that are required to be lustrous and not easily soiled; and the invention relates also to a method of manufacturing those materials.
In the manufacture of the vacuum chucks, vacuum tweezers, and the like employed in the operations for transfer, cleaning, and surface treatment of Si wafers in the semiconductor industry, ceramic materials have been used with the view of avoiding the intrusion of metallic elements into the wafers or the contamination with such elements. The ceramic materials used are in many cases alumina and infrequently silicon carbide.
The products fabricated from the ceramic materials usually are used after their portions to come in contact with Si wafers have been ground and lapped. At times pores that the ceramic material itself has remain exposed on the lapped surface and attract dirt and dust. With the tendency toward higher density and larger-scale integration of semiconductor elements, the possibility of the dirt and dust in the pores of the ceramic material gaining entrance into the process of fabrication has posed a problem.
To settle this problem, various less porous ceramic materials have been studied. However, even the least porous material has about 300 pores per square millimeter, and it is not fully satisfactory yet to meet the requirement of the semiconductor industry that is directed toward much larger-scale integration.